


Phobia.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Winchester Has a Phobia, F/M, Jack Kline as God, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Sad with a Happy Ending, Semi-Canonical Character, alternative ending, but in the end he's back, castiel is gone
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: Dean Winchester tenía una fobia.Después de todo lo que le había pasado, consideraba estúpido que apenas desarrollara una fobia; ya había aclarado que tenía miedos no tan intensos y había comparado sus síntomas con los de una fobia pero había sido tan pasajero que ni siquiera le había tomado importancia porque parecía ridículo que tuviera una justo ahora que era libre.¿Qué clase de fobia era temerle tanto a una persona que cualquier cosa que la representaba te volvía loco? Y aún así ¿por qué le tenía miedo? Siempre se sintió seguro con él, incluso cuando intentó ser Dios y luego fue poseído por los Leviatanes, incluso cuando se dejó poseer por Lucifer siempre se sintió seguro a su lado, nunca le tuvo miedo y ahora siquiera pensar en el azul u oler algo que le recordaba a él le aterraba de tal manera que le paralizaba como ningún monstruo lo había hecho.Ni el infierno le había dado tanto miedo."Estoy atrapado en una fobia llamada tú."-Phobia, SKZ.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Phobia.

**Author's Note:**

> De ante mano una disculpa si no está bien editado, lo revisé desde el teléfono así que algún error de dedo se me debió haber ido...
> 
> Éste es mi final de toda esta historia porque pues lo necesitaba alv, escrito con mi frustración y dolor de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue ;-; si a ti te gustó el final está bien c: y si no pues ven y te doy un abrazo mientras lloramos

> **Fobia:** _Una fobia es un trastorno de ansiedad que se caracteriza por un miedo intenso, desproporcionado e irracional, ante objetos o situaciones concretas._

...

Volvía a estar esa sensación de asfixia mientras el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar, tan sólo balbuceando palabras que carecían de significado para él, no tenían lógica y no sabía por qué las estaba diciendo.

El llanto era muy real, sentía el rostro empapado mientras se preguntaba qué debía de decir, intentando que su mente trabajara a la misma velocidad con la que estaban ocurriendo las cosas pero quedándose muy atrás, queriendo hablar, expresarse, hacer algo, permaneciendo congelado y asustado mientras lo veía desaparecer sin oportunidad de responder algo más allá de un intento de detenerlo.

Un lloriqueó hizo que Dean despertara bruscamente de su sueño, mirando el rostro peludo y alegre de Milagro sobre él contemplándolo con pequeños ojos castaños ocultos bajo todo ese pelo y con la lengua de fuera, babeando un poco la camisa de Dean.

Le tomó un momento asimilar que no estaba en la bodega sino en su habitación; más aún le tomó un buen rato procesar que había terminado, que ya no había miedo ni nadie tras bambalinas ejecutando sus acciones. Ya no era un títere.

Era libre. Y tenía un perro llamado Milagro.

—Hey, chico—balbuceó Dean sintiendo la voz pastosa mientras se incorporaba con ojos entrecerrados y abrazaba al cachorro— ¿Sabías que tenía una pesadilla?

Milagro ladró en respuesta olisqueando el cuello de Dean mientras el cazador le rascaba detrás de las orejas; Pesadilla, por no decir recuerdo. Desde hace un par de semanas Dean tenía pesadillas con menos frecuencia pero aquel recuerdo aún aparecía en momentos al azar torturando su escasa estabilidad emocional reduciéndolo a una pila de huesos que se arrastraba por todo el bunker.

Una pila de huesos seguida por aquel costal de pelo que tenía en brazos.

—Sin duda eres un milagro, chico—masculló besando la cabeza del animal— ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

Milagro ladró de nuevo y se apresuró a bajar de la cama, como si Dean hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas para comenzar el día, haciendo que el cazador sonriera un poco al verlo con brillantes ojos y la cola meneándose de un lado a otro.

Era bien sabido que Dean Winchester no era fanático de los perros hasta que fusionó su mente con la de uno y pudo comprender el mundo desde su perspectiva, aún se preguntaba cuál era el secreto para que ellos estuvieran en la tierra. Quizá su trabajo era hacerlos sentir mejor, era compañeros, como pequeños ángeles que…

La sonrisa de Dean se borró al pensar en ángeles, sacudiendo la cabeza y decidido a no ir por ahí, para nada. No lo haría si no quería terminar hecho un ovillo en su cama llorando en silencio como hace dos noches cuando encontró el mixtape que le regaló en uno de sus cajones.

Comenzó a aspirar y expirar por la boca, sintiendo su corazón en un puño y los pulmones siendo estrujados por sus costillas; sus palmas se pusieron sudorosas al igual que su frente, un sudor frío le recorría la columna mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos e intentaba luchar contra el terror, la fobia que le atenazaba la garganta con el sólo hecho de pensar en algo relacionado a él.

Milagro volvió a subirse al colchón y, sin más, se dirigió al espació que hacían las piernas de Dean, acorrucándose en ellas y colocando la cabeza en su muslo mirando fijamente hacia un costado, golpeteando ligeramente los pies del humano con la cola, esperando a que Dean se levantara e hiciera el desayuno.

Como si de un salvavidas se tratara, Dean enterró las manos en el pelaje del canino y luego lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos intentando apaciguar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, enumerando diez cosas de su alrededor entre respiros.

Una lámpara a la izquierda.

Dos botellas de cerveza en el mueble.

Tres libros apilados en el escritorio.

Cuatro envolturas de dulces en el suelo.

Y así hasta llegar a diez, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo, recibiendo el pequeño golpe que le daba Milagro con la cola y cómo su nariz pequeña y fría se pegaba contra la piel de su cuello y lo olisqueaba, como si pudiera oler el pánico en Dean.

—Eres un buen chico—elogió Dean a Milagro soltándolo y contemplando los pequeños ojitos del perro—Merecido tienes tu nombre.

Milagro ladró y urgió a Dean para salir de la cama; el cazador se debatió sobre si valía la pena alistarse de una vez o era mejor hacer las cosas en pijama. Milagro, como si comprendiera su dilema, miró la bata que estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla y Dean lo tomó como una señal para andar en pijama otro rato, después de todo el mundo no estaba terminándose.

El mundo no estaba terminándose, decírselo a sí mismo aún parecía irreal de creer, casi una de sus más oscuras fantasías donde por primera vez no intentaba pegar una gran tirita auxiliar en el mundo para mantenerlo en marcha. Por primera vez en años podía tomar una respiración profunda y permitirse andar en pijama sin ignorar problemas catastróficos.

Tenía una vida ahora.

Ese pensamiento le permitió ignorar su episodio de hace unos instantes y se apresuró a salir de su habitación ignorando todo su desorden y que llevaba semanas sin pasar la escoba ni recoger la basura. Se atrevió a jugar con Milagro correteando por el bunker, intentando llegar antes que el perro a la cocina, escondiéndose cuando tenía la oportunidad y siendo encontrado casi al instante por el canino recibiendo un ladrido que sonaba a carcajada.

Era más de lo que tuvo y, aún así, se sentía incompleto pero, claro, era Dean Winchester. Lo ignoraría hasta que se le olvidara.

Así eran sus mañanas últimamente, exceptuando el ataque de pánico que tuvo al despertar; era él haciendo el desayuno mientras esperaba que Sam volviera de hacer ejercicio, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más su hermano se quedaría ahí con él antes de mudarse con Eileen, que Dean no era estúpido y sabía que Sam no dormía en el bunker en ocasiones.

También sus mañanas consistían en prepararle un buen tazón de croquetas a Milagro y luego sacarlo a hacer sus necesidades a los alrededores del bunker, dejando que el perro se perdiera un rato mientras él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no recurrir al pánico, incluso jugando con él para distraerse.

Dean no iba a mentir, se había quedado con Milagro porque temía pasar solo demasiado tiempo y, para su buena fortuna, el perrito parecía seguirlo a todos lados sin importar a donde fuera Dean, vaya que incluso se metía con él al baño ignorando los esfuerzos del cazador para que le esperara afuera; secretamente Dean estaba entrenándolo para que aprendiera a cazar y así no tener que dejarlo solo en el búnker.

Esa también era una de las cosas que tenía que plantearse de nuevo; cazar.

Si bien sabían que los monstruos seguían por ahí ya no se sentía una obligación tener que cazarlos, ellos no eran los únicos cazadores del mundo ¿no es así? Y, después de todo lo que pasaron, Dean se preguntó si realmente era él quien quería seguir cazando o sólo era el papel que se le dio.

Ahora que tenía tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas, y eso le ayudaba a distraerse, se preguntaba si la caza era algo que valía la pena, ¿no era mejor que ahora que tenía una vida de verdad comenzar a vivirla? Estaba seguro que Sam no va a quedarse demasiado tiempo y Dean no quiere que lo haga, quiere que tenga una esposa e hijos, que termine sus estudios y téngala vida que soñó tener con Jess. Pero ¿y él? ¿Se veía a sí mismo teniendo una familia e hijos? ¿Una esposa?

Milagro ladró sacándolo de sus pensamientos, haciendo que Dean dejara de prestar atención a lo que hacía y contemplara al cachorro encontrando divertida la forma en la que movía sus patas delanteras.

—Okay, lo entiendo, no pensar eso mientras desayunamos.

Milagro ladró y Dean sonrió de verdad.

Quizá Dean no tendría una familia pero sí podía tener algo más ¿verdad? Como un trabajo, una casa en alguna parte con un enorme jardín para que Milagro corriera libre; quizá podría ser bombero como siempre quiso y llevar al perro con él, ¿no había perros para eso? O podría intentar con la escuela.

Apenas pensó en eso se rió en voz alta, sí claro, la escuela en definitiva no fue para él.

O podría ser rescatista, como en esa película con The Rock y el helicóptero, la Falla de San Andrés, a Dean realmente le gustó la película. Sí, podía ser algo más que un cazador esperando morir a manos de un monstruo. Ahora tenía opciones.

— ¿Ya tan temprano despierto?—la voz de Sam lo sobresaltó haciendo que Dean dejara de mirar su plato con panqueques bañados en miel.

—Milagro parecía tener urgencia por desayunar—aclaró Dean encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Quieres?

—No, gracias—Sam fue directo al refrigerador a buscar una botella de agua— ¿Tenemos algo para hoy?

—Había escuchado de una feria de pay no muy lejos de aquí—aclaró Dean con una sonrisa—Pero, claro, no es la gran cosa. Puedes invitar a Eileen si quieres.

Sam miró con extrañeza a su hermano y apretó los labios, luchando contra el impulso de preguntar, de mencionar el tema que Dean evitaba con terquedad, deseando saber qué era lo que realmente sentía.

Cuando todo realmente terminó hace unas semanas, a la segunda noche escuchó a Dean gritando haciendo que Sam se despertara asustado, temiendo que las cosas fueran a empeorar, pero el nombre de Cass saliendo entre los alardidos de su hermano lo detuvo afuera de su habitación, escuchando como Dean lloraba mientras llamaba al ángel, como si esperara que éste apareciera en cualquier momento.

Incluso cuando abrió la puerta no sabría decir si estaba despierto o dormido, sólo sabía que sollozaba mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Milagro, aferrándose al perro como si fuera una tabla salvavidas.

Dean no ha hablado de eso, ni siquiera lo ha mencionado, y Sam ya no sabe qué hacer, Eileen le dijo que le diera tiempo y espacio pero su hermano no parecía tener intención de abordarlo en algún punto.

—Dean, sobre Cass…

Apenas mencionó el nombre del ángel su hermano perdió la sonrisa y miró con el ceño fruncido su plato, como si éste le hubiera hecho algo terrible y quisiera cobrárselas estrellándolo en la pared o algo por el estilo.

Volvía a sentir ese molesto nudo en la garganta y su estómago retorciéndose en una sensación de vértigo; los cubiertos en sus puños se sintieron pegajosos, el mismo sudor frío que recorrió su espalda más temprano volvía a empaparle y sus dientes castañeaban, como si en la habitación hubiera demasiado frío.

Sintió el cálido peso de la cabeza de Milagro contra su muslo y Dean se recordó que debía respirar enumerando diez cosas a su alrededor, diez cosas reales, diez cosas que Dean podía tocar. Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de perro y suspiró, concentrándose en su alrededor y no en sus recuerdos, no en lo que apretaba su corazón de manera dolorosa y dificultaba su respiración haciendo que Sam le mirara con alarma.

— ¿Dean?

—Dame un momento—balbuceó el mayor acariciando la cabeza de Milagro—En-entonces, ¿quieres ir a la feria o me llevo a Milagro?

El perro ladró estando de acuerdo con la idea de ir y Sam sólo sintió que se topaba contra un muro que no iba a poder derrumbar; él no sabe qué ocurrió con Cass y Dean cuando éste primero muró, no sabe nada salvo que invocó al Vacío y Dean no ha querido mencionar ni siquiera un indicio, es más ni siquiera se ha querido acercar al pasillo que da hacia la bodega.

Se rindió por ese momento, ya presionaría más tarde, quizá con un poco de ayuda de Eileen para conseguir algo más que respuestas evasivas.

—Llamaré a Eileen entonces—aclaró el pelilargo con frustración—Pero el perro se queda.

—Mmm, si voy a ir de tercera rueda el perro va—advirtió el mayor.

— ¡Pero si tú me dijiste que invitara a Eileen!

—Eso no significa nada—se excusó el cazador antes de tomar el rostro de Milagro con ambas manos y acariciarlo con los pulgares—A éste chico le gusta el pay, claro que sí, y será mi acompañante mientras Sammy se da besitos con su novia, ¿verdad que sí?

Sam estaba seguro que el perro sonreía en esa ocasión y se burlaba de él pero no podía estar seguro, después de que Dean fusionara su mente con la de Coronel se había vuelto demasiado sensible con los animales.

—De acuerdo pero tú lo cuidas.

Era innecesario que lo dijera, nadie lograba separar a Dean del perro haciendo que Sam se cuestionara si no era su instinto de pertenencia lo que hacía que Dean se quedara con el animal; después de todo habían perdido demasiado en todos esos años y decir que tenía un perro era algo…nuevo.

Dejo a Dean en la cocina con su nuevo mejor amigo ignorando como el mayor abrazaba con fuerza al canino y se permitía derramar una sola lágrima.

Vivir sin poder deshacerse de esa fobia no iba a hacer nada fácil.

…

Ahora que Dean sentía que tenía opciones hacía que elegir algo, cualquier cosa, significara más de lo que realmente era; _Elegí calcetines azules hoy, ¿entiendes? Calcetines azules; Voy a tomar pay de arándanos sobre el de manzana, ¿lo ves? El de arándanos es realmente bueno, sin duda lo voy a tomar no importa que digas que el de manzana es mi favorito._

_Voy a adoptar un perro y llamarlo Milagro y lo voy a subir al impala porque así lo he decidido._

Dean sentía que era como cuando te das la vuelta en la cama y notas el espacio extra sintiéndote mucho más cómodo; Dean al fin podía rodar por toda la cama y no sentir que sólo tenía un pequeño y limitado espacio que, además, era terriblemente incómodo para descansar.

Todo era suyo, ahora era él y no se trataba sólo de un papel a interpretar. Parecía ser casi perfecto.

Casi.

Mientras llenaba sus mejillas de pay y se aseguraba que Milagro comiera el suyo vio a Sam y a Eileen al otro lado, riendo divertidos mientras intentaban decidir sobre qué pay comprar; Dean los miró con curiosidad encontrando interesante la forma en la que orbitaban alrededor del otro como satélites atraídos a la atmosfera y se miraban como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor.

Mirarlos se sentía como contemplar su reflejo de hace años con otra persona.

La sensación de pánico y terror volvió de nuevo ante lo que miraba, sintiéndose aterrado de sólo pensar en su nombre, en sí mismo con alguien más mirándose como si no hubiera nadie más, haciendo que jadeara ruidosamente, que sus manos se volvieran a perlar de sudor y el plato que sostenía con una rebanada de pay se agitara violentamente. Sentía que estaba a nada de hiperventilar mientras seguía contemplándolos y su imagen comenzaba a ponerse borrosa.

Dean nunca sintió que tuviera miedo de algo, desde siempre John le enseñó a defenderse de los monstruos que habitaban en la oscuridad así que no había nada de lógica en temerles si sabía como matarlos. Dean no le tenía miedo a las cosas que podía matar, era algo que le consolaba de hecho. Luego temió a la soledad pero tampoco lo sintió como un terror, era más su necesidad de compañía que el miedo de sentirse solo.

También hubo un pequeño momento donde temía de la auténtica Oscuridad y de la atracción que sentía hacia ella, de lo pacífica que podría llegar a ser. Vaya, que hasta le tuvo miedo a la Muerte y, si era honesto, tenía un poco de miedo hacia las serpientes pero, en realidad, nada de eso se consideraba un miedo en toda regla, no al menos Dean.

El miedo te paralizaba, te hacía sudar frío; el miedo te cortaba el aliento y hacía que tu corazón acelerara la marcha; te hacía temblar de pies a cabeza y ponía tus manos sudorosas mientras tus pulmones eran estrujados en tus costillas y sólo querías huir, trepar por las paredes, volverte loco en un intento de escapar.

Eso era el miedo…eso era tener una fobia.

Pero Dean no estaba seguro que lo que él sentía pudiera recibir ese nombre, sería extraño ¿no es así? Después de todo lo que le pasó ¿tenerle tanto miedo a un recuerdo? ¿A un nombre? Era ridículo, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que sólo estaba siendo exagerado pero, cuando ocurría, no se sentía como algo sin importancia, se sentía terrible.

Se sentía tan real como todo lo que le rodeaba, como el viento acariciándole la piel y el plato de pay en sus manos.

Un ladrido a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró a Milagro, sintiéndose perdido durante unos segundos, sacado a la superficie lejos de las aguas en las que se estaba ahogando, respirando profundamente mientras sentía que sus ojos ardían y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver el perro con el hocico lleno de migajas y mermelada.

— ¿Quieres el mío?—preguntó colocando el plato a su lado frente al perro—Ya no tengo hambre.

Milagro pareció dudar un momento, empujando con su nariz la rodilla de Dean, permitiéndole al cazador pensarlo mejor antes de comerse la rebanada de pay que le era ofrecida. Dean sonrió con ternura dándole una pequeña palmadita, mirando hacia donde estaba su hermano, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber llegado a ese momento de su vida donde podía respirar y decirse a sí mismo que todo eso era suyo y de nadie más.

Cazar, eso era algo de lo que tenía que hablar con Sam cuanto antes, sentarse y preguntarse de verdad qué harían ahora; Dean ya no sentía la primitiva necesidad de cazar sin control, ya no se sentía como una obligación; era abrir la puerta de la habitación en la que estuvo encerrado durante mucho tiempo, tener la oportunidad de verdad intentar algo más y si así Sam y él terminaban alejados no le importaba porque sin importar donde estuvieran seguirían siendo hermanos, Dean seguiría muriendo por Sam.

Sonrió, decidiendo que hablaría con él más pronto que tarde, realmente esperando poder exponerlo en palabras y que Sam no volviera a mencionar eso que Dean evitaba, ese miedo aterrador y exagerado que sentía, esa fobia.

—Te vez bien—elogió Eileen sentándose junto a él—Sam dijo que querías salir del bunker.

—Sí, bueno, los días son hermosos últimamente, ¿no crees?—señaló mirando el cielo—Tan azul.

Su labio inferior tembló levemente; tan azul, tan tranquilo, tan pacífico que daba consuelo a quien sea que le mirara, esa calma y tranquilidad de una muda compañía dispuesta a estar ahí siempre que recordaras mirar que hizo que los ojos de Dean se llenaran de lágrimas.

Eileen compartió una mirada con Sam y le dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, palmeando la pierna de Dean en un intento de calmarlo.

—Milagro, ¿quieres ir por más pay?—preguntó Sam tomando la correa del perro.

Milagro ladró entusiasmado, la palabra pay siempre hacía que su cola se moviera de un lado a otro, a veces Sam creía que sólo era un reflejo de Dean en animal. El perro parecía muy dispuesto a irse con el alto así que Dean tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de detenerlo, temiendo quedarse solo sin importar que tuviera a Eileen a un lado.

—No tardamos—lo consoló Sam con una sonrisa.

Dean asintió apretando los labios, viendo con angustia cómo Milagro seguía a Sam por aquella feria, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, mirando a Dean un momento, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba bien, antes de seguir su camino como si nada.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Dean?—preguntó Eileen mirándole con detenimiento.

—Bien, ya sabes, tranquilo y eso—asintió Dean mirándola— ¿Y tú?

—Muy bien, gracias—Eileen sonrió haciendo que Dean le respondiera la sonrisa— ¿Cómo lo manejas?

El corazón del cazador titubeó un segundo, amenazando con detenerse pero sin llegar a sucumbir al pánico, suponiendo que Sam había advertido sobre su extraño comportamiento cuando apenas mencionan su nombre y lo agradecía, en cierta parte, porque no quería pasar por eso de nuevo pero tampoco quería que anduviera ventilando su comportamiento.

Convirtió sus manos en puños sobre los muslos, sintiéndose expuesto, y balbuceó algo que no se entendí antes de apretar los labios de nuevo en una tensa línea negándose a hablar.

Realmente no sabía qué decir, ¿cómo lo manejaba? Mal, muy mal, ni siquiera podía poner en palabras lo terrible que lo manejaba porque entonces el miedo le cerraba la garganta y comenzaba a hiperventilar. Eso sin duda no era estar manejándolo, Dean en realidad lo ignoraba porque así era más fácil, porque así se hacía menos real.

—Puedes ser honesto conmigo—animó la castaña—Confía en mí.

—Estaré bien—se salió por la tangente mirando a lo lejos—Lo prometo.

—Ya no tienes que ocultarte—susurró Eileen.

Y era verdad, Dean lo sentía como verdad porque al fin podía ser él mismo sin temor, sin tener ese horrible peso en la espalda que le aplastó hacia abajo constantemente. Era como quitarse los grilletes de prisión y correr.

Correr y correr lejos de todo lo que se le dijo que tenía que hacer, de la forma determinada de comportarse. Correr y correr hasta encontrar un nuevo camino para seguir, hasta desaparecer en el horizonte y recuperar lo que perdió.

—No lo hago—mintió descaradamente mirándola a los ojos—No puedo, Eileen, no insistas.

Eileen asintió sonriendo débilmente, intentando consolarlo de alguna manera y Dean le agradeció que no insistiera; cuando alguien le insistía mucho sobre un tema en específico le lanzaba en la dirección equivocada porque huir de esas cosas era mejor que enfrentarlo, o eso sentía él, así que ahora que podía elegir sobre hablarlo realmente o dejarlo estar no sabía que decisión tomar.

Quizá lo habría hablado si el sólo hecho de pensar en él no le llenara de miedo, de terror.

—Sam estará ahí cuando quieras hablar—le recordó la chica al rubio.

Y dejo de insistir, cambiando el tema hacia Milagro y lo bien que se comportaba haciendo que Dean sintiera más fácil hablar del perro que de sus sentimientos mientras lejanamente pensaba en el cielo azul, en lo hermoso e inalcanzable que era.

Azul como la fobia de Dean.

…

Poco antes de que lograran volver a casa fue cuando se enteraron de un caso en aquel lugar circulando, uno donde los padres de familia habían muerto desangrados y los niños estaban desaparecidos.

Nada señalaba que se tratara de un caso como los que ellos tomaban, Dean incluso quiso hacer de la vista gorda para poder hablar con Sam de la caza pero su hermano insistió en que le dieran un vistazo antes de descartarlo por completo, incluso Eileen parecía cómoda con la idea haciendo que Dean asintiera con poco entusiasmo.

Podía ser una despedida de la caza, un último caso antes de tomar un camino diferente, antes de barajar sus opciones y vivir la vida que se merecía después de sacrificar tanto; Claro que decirlo era mucho mejor que hacerlo, Dean se sentía reacio a intentar tomar el caso, queriendo mirar hacia otra parte, deseoso por alejarse de eso ¿por qué? No lo sabe, no sabe de qué está huyendo ni por qué le tiene tanto miedo a los casos ahora, no sabe por qué sus piernas se sienten temblorosas y su espalda comienza a ser empapada por un sudor frío que le revuelve el estómago.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos Milagro tuvo que quedarse en el auto mirando con anhelo a Dean y éste se sintió terrible por dejarlo ahí pero Sam le recordó que llevar al perro a la escena del crimen podría contaminar las evidencias.

—Puedo quedarme con él—sugirió Dean sintiendo sus manos temblar, reacio a alejarse demasiado del auto.

—Tiene las ventanas abajo—lo tranquilizó Sam mirando con confusión—Sé que no te gusta que los perros se queden en el auto, sólo es un momento, Dean.

Al mayor no le quedó de otra más que asentir y juguetear con la corbata en un mudo consuelo antes de plantarse frente a la alguacil y jugar de nuevo un papel que no era él, un agente federal que había llegado demasiado rápido.

Dean fingió ser muchas personas toda su vida, con infinidad de identificaciones falsas con un nombre y un apellido, con una historia inventada en menos de cinco minutos. Ninguno era Dean Winchester, ¿quién era él? Ahora que podía preguntarse eso sentía que su cerebro explotaría al buscar una respuesta, ¿qué era Dean si no se trataba de una máquina de matar? ¿Quién era él además del hermano mayor de Sam? No era sólo un cazador que tiraba a matar, no era sólo el hombre condenado ni la ira.

Él era amor y bondad.

Se recordó que no debía de ir por ese camino si quería mantener la compostura durante el caso; no debía recordar las palabras que curaron la herida de su corazón, que le consolaron años de furia y odio hacia sí mismo a tal grado que Dean se sintió capaz de tener un perro porque él no era destructivo, no era el cáncer que debían extirpar y desechar.

Miró el cielo esperando encontrarlo, consolándose con el azul tan infinito y claro que le cubría, diciéndose que aquello era real, el cielo era azul y el pasto verde. Dean se quedaba en la tierra y él…sus labios temblaron violentamente por el hecho de que él ni siquiera estaba allá arriba y no era justo, no se lo merecía.

Cuando vio el boceto de una calavera como el atacante Dean se despabiló, mirando con el ceño fruncido aquella cabeza un tanto terrorífica y que no se parecía a cualquier monstruo que haya visto antes al menos en persona pero tampoco le parecía ajeno.

—Creo que es una máscara—murmuró Eileen pensativa.

—Estoy seguro que lo he visto antes—aclaró Dean yendo a donde habían estacionado el auto bajo un árbol—Me parecía familiar.

—No hemos tenido un caso con algo así nunca—masculló Sam extrañado.

—Nosotros no—asintió Dean yendo directamente a la cajuela.

Milagro, desde su lugar, movió la cola juguetonamente al ver a Dean, sacando la cabeza por una de las ventanas para verlo mejor; Eileen se le acercó, dejando que los hermanos hicieran sus cosas mientras ella acariciaba al cachorro con ambas manos y le hacía mimos, sonriendo en automático cuando el perro la miró de forma tan agradecida y cariñosa que ella sólo quería abrazarlo.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo solo y en la calle, si acaso tenía una familia antes de que Dean lo encontrara y lo llevara con él. Si era honesta, el mayor de los Winchester nunca le pareció alguien de animales, si acaso eso lo esperaba más de Sam, pero era adorable verlo tan ¿enamorado? Del perro.

—Aquí está—Dean les mostró el diario de John Winchester con un boceto similar al que la alguacil les mostró—Sólo son vampiros.

—Estrafalarios vampiros—masculló Eileen tomando el libro que Dean le ofrecía— ¿Qué caso hay en ponerse máscaras?

—Supongo que son idiotas—se burló Sam.

Eso, claro, no lo escuchó Eileen porque ella no lo estaba viendo en ese momento. Sam hizo una mueca, preguntándose qué tan difícil podría ser conseguirle un aparato auditivo a la mujer para que no necesitara de leerle los labios a las personas o recurrir al lenguaje de señas, podría utilizarlo sólo para estar afuera y hacer cosas tan normales como la compra o cualquier otra cosa sin que nada le tome por sorpresa.

—Sólo tenemos que rastrearlos y quizá encontraremos a los niños—declaró Dean dando un aplauso.

— ¿Quizá?

En esa ocasión Eileen sí que los estaba viendo y también frunció el ceño ante el quizá que Dean murmuró.

—No sé si los usan como costal de sangre o sólo son algún tipo de vampiros pervertidos—Dean sacudió la cabeza, exasperado—Pero será mejor que nos pongamos a rastrear el nido.

—Espero que sea durante el día—murmuró Eileen haciendo un mohín—Odio que tenga que ser en la noche.

Dean se soltó riendo entre dientes, extendiendo una mano y acariciando a Milagro, que parecía dispuesto a cazar con ellos lo que fuera que buscaran.

Sí, también Dean quería que fuera durante el día.

…

Aquel lugar resultaba tan familiar para él que sentía su corazón galopar violentamente contra su caja torácica.

Caminó temeroso, sintiendo que un recuerdo en su cabeza picaba de manera molesta a la par que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar haciendo que Dean sintiera que no podía estar de pie demasiado tiempo. Se tambaleó buscando un punto de apoyo mientras veía a Sam atravesar el lugar de punta a punta yendo al fondo, a una puerta con candado con Eileen pisándole los talones.

Dean logró llegar a un poste de madera que sostenía la infraestructura, un pedazo de varilla sobresalía de la madera haciendo que Dean tuviera cuidado con él cuando se abrazó al poste intentando normalizar su respiración, dominar el pánico, el miedo que amenazaba con paralizarlo, que hacía sentir el aire tan pesado que dificultaba su circulación por sus pulmones.

Tan familiar como el azul en el cielo, aquel lugar ya lo conocía, estaba seguro, estaba difuso en sus recuerdos pero estaba; era algo relacionado con el aroma a tapiz de auto, específicamente al tapiz del impala, un recuerdo relacionado con el azul y con el calor de una silenciosa compañía como tumbarse al sol en verano, no es que Dean lo hubiera hecho en un tiempo pero así se sentía.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su garganta se cerró y se dijo sin duda que estaba entrando en pánico. Después de todo lo que había pasado estaba entrando en pánico, ¿antes no lo hizo porque sólo era un actor? Quizá siempre tuvo esos episodios pero nunca tuvo el tiempo para que se materializara, quizá su papel como salvador del mundo no le permitía desarrollar el pánico y la ansiedad como el resto del mundo y ahora que era una persona normal tenía qué hacerlo.

Jadeó ruidosamente; se repitió que tenía que contar hasta 10, que tenía que enumerar diez cosas reales pero el recuerdo de ese lugar era algo relacionado con la fobia de Dean y hacía imposible calmarse.

— ¿Están bien?—cuestionó Sam a lo lejos.

Dean pensó que se refería a él pero, al mirar, se dio cuenta que su hermano había encontrado a los niños a salvo. Un poco de alivio se filtró en él pero no fue suficiente, no al menos el suficiente para obligar a sus piernas a dirigirse hacia su hermano y Eileen, no el suficiente para que sus manos dejaran de sudar.

—Los llevaré afuera—escuchó a Eileen.

— ¡Dean!

 _Al fin,_ pensó Dean, agradeciendo que su hermano al fin notara que él era una masa temblorosa aferrándose a un poste de madera temiendo de aquel lugar.

Pero, de nuevo, Sam no se refería a él sino a las cuatro siluetas enormes con máscara que estaban detrás del cazador. A Dean le tomó un momento mirar en esa dirección pero el miedo no disminuyó ni un ápice, ¿acaso si valentía también había sido por su papel? lo dudaba, si era honesto, él se sentía valiente y capaz de enfrentar vampiros pero en ese momento sólo quería alejarse todo lo posible de aquel lugar.

Sam se colocó protectoramente frente a Eileen mientras ella dirigía a los chicos hacia afuera pero antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta ellos desaparecieron explotando en una nube de polvo que sacó un grito de la chica, un grito similar al que Dean quería soltar.

Dean, que alcanzó a ver aquello, también quiso gritar y Sam, cuando vio a los cuatro vampiros frente a ellos desaparecer en una nube de polvo, se sintió transportado a ese momento donde perdió a absolutamente todos, luchando contra el creciente pánico que crecía en su pecho.

Por inercia extendió la mano y tomó a Eileen, abrazándola con fuerza, temiendo que ella volviera a desaparecer, repitiéndose que nada de aquello debía de pasar, que ya habían terminado, que eran libres y no tenía que ocurrir algo así. Abrazo a la castaña como si así pudiera fundirla en su cuerpo y que no se la quitaran mientras Dean sólo era capaz de mirar ese punto donde hace unos instantes estaban los vampiros.

No, para él no se sentía familiar pero, de manera extraña, sólo pudo pensar en Milagro, entrando en pánico por perderlo de nuevo, porque el pequeño canino no volviera después de que había sido un consuelo para Dean durante esas semanas.

—Milagro—balbuceó Dean mientras Eileen sollozaba en brazos de Sam, temiendo desaparecer—Tengo que ir con…

Cuando se giró hacia la puerta ya había dos personas ahí, dos hombres trajeados que los miraban seriamente.

—Uriel—balbuceó Sam detrás de él—Pensé que estabas…

Las palabras de su hermano se convirtieron en un zumbido mientras Dean miraba a la segunda persona, a esa que se mantenía detrás del hombre de piel morena.

—Cass.

Su voz salió en un susurro entrecortado que silencio a todos, incluso escuchó a su hermano jadear al reconocer al pelinegro detrás del ángel Uriel; Castiel estaba ahí parado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido sin registrar absolutamente nada. No llevaba la gabardina, usaba una corbata azul celeste que no se parecía en nada a la que antes tenía, se mantenía plantado en firmes detrás de Uriel sin tener un destello de emoción por ver a los hermanos.

Dean sintió que su corazón era estrujado como un limón cortándole el aliento, experimentando de primera mano el terror que había estado manteniendo un poco bajo control, sintiéndose lleno de pánico y ansiedad, con lágrimas deslizándose de sus ojos empapando sus mejillas y sus dientes castañeando, queriendo cerrar los ojos y desaparecer porque temía que aquello no fuera real.

No podía ser verdad, no podía estar ahí frente a él después de que Dean no pudiera ni decir su nombre en voz alta desde que se fue. No podía ser él, no podía ser Uriel tampoco, no podía estarle pasando, ¿y si desaparecía como los vampiros y los niños? ¿Y si el Vacío volvía a materializarse y se lo llevaba sin darle una oportunidad de decirle algo? La misma sensación de asfixia que aquella mañana le había ahogado le atenazaba la garganta diciéndole que iba a perderlo y no podía decir nada.

— ¿Cass?—llamó Sam, sonando mucho más entusiasmado que Dean.

Castiel les frunció el ceño, luciendo extrañado por su forma de referirse a él, y sólo miró a Uriel dejándolo a cargo de la situación.

—Lamentamos haberlos asustado con los vampiros—habló Uriel sonriendo, haciendo que su blanca dentadura brillara en su rostro como el ébano—Sólo queríamos atraerlos de alguna manera.

—Los niños—balbuceó Eileen sin soltar a Sam.

—Están a salvo con sus padres—habló Castiel haciendo que Dean encajara las uñas en el poste de madera—Vivos, nadie recuerda nada.

Astillas se le clavaron bajo las uñas pero Dean no podía sentir el dolor mientras sus oídos eran inundados por el timbre de la voz que espero no volver a escuchar. No podía dejar de llorar, no podía moverse, paralizado por el pánico, mirándolo fijamente temiendo que se fuera en cualquier instante, deseando que sus piernas le respondieran y lo llevaran a él para abrazarlo de la misma manera que Sam abrazaba a Eileen.

—N-n-no estoy entendiendo—balbuceó Sam alternando su mirada entre Dean y los ángeles— ¿Cass? Somos nosotros, ¿por qué estás comportándote así?

Castiel lo miró confundido, sin entender a donde quería llegar, y sólo guardó silencio dejando que Uriel se hiciera cargo mientras, a hurtadillas, miraba al hombre paralizado en el poste de madera cuyo corazón estaba a nada de explotar mientras su torrente sanguíneo corría velozmente por sus venas pero su rostro estaba tan pálido que Castiel pensaba iba a desmayarse.

—Jack regresó a todos los ángeles—aclaró Uriel sonriendo—Ha rehecho a algunos arcángeles y ha restaurado el cielo, claro con un poco de ayuda—miró a Castiel, que sonrió satisfecho con eso—Él nos ha mandado.

— ¿Jack?—masculló Sam sintiendo orgullo de que su chico hiciera tantas cosas— ¿Él está aquí?

—Oh no, él está ocupado ahora por eso nos ha pedido venir—aclaró Uriel, alzando una mano en son de paz—Quiere saber si ustedes quieren seguir cazando.

Ah, la pregunta del millón.

Cazar ya no era una obligación para ellos, ya no sentían que era lo único que podían hacer hasta morir; la perspectiva de tener opciones era tan atractiva que ambos, sin decirle al otro, habían fantaseado con lo que podrían hacer si dejaban la caza de manera definitiva sin sentir que le daban la espalda a un legado.

Estudiar, tener una familia, tener un empleo de verdad, poder descansar sin el miedo de que morirían en algún momento, Sam fantaseando con la idea de tener un lado de la cama y poder terminar la universidad mientras que Dean soñando con una casa de amplio jardín y un empleo que incluyera autos o estaba la opción de ser bombero.

No lo habían hablado, ni siquiera mencionado de pasada, sólo sabían que por separado habían imaginado una vida de verdad y no los papeles que les tocó interpretar; no tenían que ser los salvadores del mundo, no tenían qué sacrificarse pero ¿por qué no lo hacían? Quizá era porque aún había monstruos rondando por ahí y temían que alguno perturbara la tranquilidad que llegaran a tener.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Sam, receloso.

Si bien confiaba en Jack de forma devota, una vida de engaños lo había hecho ser receloso.

—Jack quiere desaparecer a los monstruos…o al menos aquellos que causan problemas de la misma manera en la que ha cerrado el infierno—aclaró Uriel entrecruzando sus manos sobre su vientre—Dice que sería mejor si sólo se deshace de los monstruos que realmente hacen gala de su nombre y sólo deja a los que son como Garth—Uriel se encogió de hombros—Quiere que ustedes ya no sientan la necesidad de salvar a las personas.

—La oportunidad de una vida de verdad—resumió Castiel.

Dean quería decir tantas cosas, quería tomar a Castiel y decirle que ya ni siquiera le importaba si dejaba o no la caza ahora que sabía que él había vuelto, quería decir algo, volver a llamarlo, pero estaba aterrado, congelado, seguía sintiendo su garganta cerrada mientras no dejaba de temblar de pies a cabeza y lo único de lo que era capaz de hacer era mirarlo.

_¿Dónde está tu gabardina? ¿Por qué usas esa corbata? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que volviste? ¿Por qué no regresaste conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

Sam miró a su hermano encontrándolo tan aterrado como hace unos momentos y luego miró a Eileen en sus brazos, que parecía concentrada en lo que los ángeles decían, como si ella también se lo hubiera planteado y sólo estuviera esperando el momento oportuno de discutirlo con él.

Podría tener una vida con ella como no la tuvo con Jess; podrían casarse, tener hijos, pelear sobre quién lavaría los platos o quién debía de pagar las facturas. Sam podría darse la vuelta en la cama y verla dormir al otro lado antes de que la alarma sonara y tuviera que ir a un trabajo que no implicaba llegar cubierto de sangre y a saber qué más.

Eileen ya no tendría miedo de quedarse sola, de las sombras de la noche, ay no tendría que ver sobre su hombro temiendo que alguien la esté acechando…

Incluso se atrevió a pensar que podía envejecer con ella.

—Dean—habló el menor haciendo que su hermano, con mucho trabajo, lograra mirarlo— ¿Hemos terminado?

¿Lo habían hecho? ¿Habían llegado a la línea final? ¿Podían respirar profundamente al fin? ¿Habían llegado al final del camino que con tanto sacrificio recorrieron? ¿Ya era momento de descansar?

Dean logró jadear, romper en llanto mientras le sonreía a Sam y veía cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de su hermano, tan silenciosas como habían sido las suyas; Eileen parecía llorar también, sintiendo esperanza de tener algo más, los tres respirando, sintiendo la felicidad burbujear en sus pechos de manera cálida como nunca habían hecho antes.

—Hemos terminado—asintió Dean relajándose.

Se dejó caer contra el poste y sus piernas cedieron, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, recibiendo el impacto de manera dolorosa y mirando sus manos cubiertas de polvo y tierra, viendo cómo sus lágrimas caían de forma aparatosa sobre ellas manchándolas.

Habían terminado, lo lograron de verdad, al fin tenían la vida que desearon pero que les arrebataron. Aquel era el final del camino.

— ¿Está bien?—volvió a preguntar Sam a Dean.

Dean alzó el rostro y miró a Cass sintiendo que su corazón dolía, que aquel familiar lugar encajaba ahora en sus recuerdos donde protegía a una chica pelirroja de los mismos tipos que tenía en frente; azul y tranquilidad era lo que recordaba llenando de miedo a Dean, azul como el cielo en los últimos días, con esa sensación de amor y bondad.

Azul como Castiel.

—Lo está—asintió Dean— ¿Cass?

No hubo respuesta, Uriel hizo un pequeño asentimiento y Dean los vio desaparecer haciendo que toda la tranquilidad que había experimentado se evaporara y el pánico diera lugar.

Jadeó ruidosamente, se sintió como ese momento donde su garganta se cerró y no le permitió hablar, no le permitió gritar.

Sentía el rostro empapado mientras miraba ese lugar donde hace unos segundos había estado él, volviendo a desaparecer como ese momento sin darle oportunidad a Dean de asimilar las cosas, de darle un significado a las circunstancias mientras su cerebro trabajaba tan rápido como iban sucediendo.

Sólo que en aquel momento fue diferente porque ahora Dean tenía la seguridad de que nada de lo que le pasaba era obrado por alguien más así que no fue muy difícil encontrar su voz y gritar como no lo hizo aquella vez.

Gritó de manera tan aterradora que cualquiera pensaría que lo estaban matando, gritó tan fuerte que Sam tuvo que correr hacia él intentando incorporarlo; gritó llevándose las manos al rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro queriendo escapar del miedo que le envolvía, deseando estar a salvo, dejar de temblar.

Y entre sus alardidos se escuchó cómo le pedía que se quedara con él.

…

Los caminos de Sam y Dean Winchester se separaron días después.

Los dos estaban a las afueras del bunker; Sam tenía ese auto moderno cargado de algunas cosas y libros que quería conservar a sus espaldas mientras que a espaldas de Dean estaba el impala cargado de ropa, cajas con algunas tonterías que sacó del cuarto de Jack y Milagro lo esperaba entre ellas.

Ambos estaban el uno frente al otro después de años, sintiéndose extraño que no tuvieran la necesidad de seguir juntos; quizá ya habían crecido demasiado en compañía del otro, quizá era momento de que ambos fueran por su cuenta y se permitieran más de lo que siempre tuvieron sin temer de los monstruos en la oscuridad.

Dean al fin había entendido que Sam no era su obligación, que su vida no podía girar en torno a su hermano porque no era correcto, porque eso sólo evitaba que pudiera tener su propia vida; claro que aceptarlo era demasiado difícil porque siempre se le inculcó que él debía de cuidarlo, que era su obligación sin importar cuánto dejara de hacer por su hermano.

Tampoco se sintió un sacrificio hacerlo, si Dean pudiera decir que amaba a alguien sin importar lo que hiciera entonces ese era Sam porque era su hermanito, era el chico que crió desde que tiene memoria y podía decir con orgullo que él ayudó a que fuera le hombre que ahora tenía en frente, ese norme hombre que iba a dejar ir porque no podía seguir reteniéndolo, porque Sammy merecía tener su vida lejos de Dean.

—No importa qué, sigues siendo mi hermanito—sintió la necesidad de aclarar haciendo que Sam asintiera, sonriendo con ojos llorosos—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Sammy. Lo logramos.

Sam asintió antes de atraer a su hermano en un abrazo, sintiendo de nuevo el consuelo que sentía como cuando era pequeño y le temía a los monstruos del armario; Dean no le daba una escopeta como su padre, Dean iba y revisaba el armario dispuesto a encargarse de aquello que asustaba a Sam.

Dean era el padre que no esperó tener, era mucho más que un hermano; era madre y padre, era su mejor amigo, su compañero de armas, su consuelo cuando todo se caía a pedazos. Y lo seguiría siendo sin importar que tan alejados estuvieran porque ellos no querían desaparecer de la vida del otro.

Porque al fin se daban cuenta que dejar ir no significaba olvidar; alejarse no significaba que iban a ignorarse. Porque hacer sus propias vidas no quería decir que no había lugar para el otro. Dean siempre sería el hermano de Sam y así uno estuviera en Canadá y el otro en Marruecos seguirían siendo hermanos y seguirían existiendo en la vida del otro pero, por fin, no dependían de ninguno para seguir adelante.

Opciones, tenían opciones, tenían todo un nuevo camino por delante y no necesitaban decirse que bastaría una llamada para que fueran a socorrer al otro.

—Gracias—susurró Sam apretando con fuerza a Dean—Por todo.

—No me hagas llorar, Sammy—masculló Dean apartándose con una sonrisa—Bueno, nos veremos en navidad, ¿no es así? Garth quiere que pasemos Acción de Gracias con él y Jody nos querrá para una navidad con las chicas—Sam asintió, riendo.

—Dean, aún tenemos tiempo.

—Lo sé, Sam. Créeme que lo sé—asintió Dean suspirando—Tenemos tiempo.

Tenían tanto tiempo que parecía imposible que fuera real; si bien existían los accidentes, las enfermedades o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera truncarles ése tiempo, en aquel momento no importaba porque ya no se sentían en el filo de la navaja, ya no sentían que saltaban del sartén para caer directo al fuego. Tenían tanto tiempo como las personas normales.

Sam no lo mencionó y Dean se lo agradeció porque aún no sabía abordarlo pero ambos lo sabían, Sam sabía lo que haría su hermano una vez que se subiera al impala ¿y lo culpaba? No, claro que no, incluso sentía que él haría lo mismo de estar en su lugar.

No sabía qué ocurrió cuando el Vacío se llevó a Cass, no sabía que se dijeron pero cambió a Dean de manera sorprendente, tanto que su hermano sentía que realmente era más de lo que se le dijo, que ya no se odiaba a sí mismo y podía hacer su vida lejos de Sam.

—Regrésalo a casa—susurró el alto sabiendo que eso era lo que Dean quería escuchar.

Los ojos del mayor se llenaron de lágrimas mientras asentía.

Él volvería a casa y Dean podría decirle lo que no pudo en ese momento.

Como que lo amaba también.

…

Como dijo, decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo y Dean no sabía cómo lidiar con su nueva soledad.

Rentaba una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad con vistas al lago de aguas grises y las montañas recortando el paisaje en la distancia; Milagro tenía el jardín amplio para correr por todos lados y que pudiera hacer sus necesidades sin que Dean sintiera la obligación de limpiarlas de inmediato, la casa era acogedora y rustica, tranquila.

Era el silencio el problema.

La tranquilidad de aquel lugar era tal que su silencio pacífico hacía que Dean tuviera ataques de manera continua haciendo que se odiara a sí mismo por sucumbir de esa manera cuando toda una vida pudo manejarlo, ¿por qué ahora que era libre el pánico lo dominaba así? ¿Por qué ahora que quería vivir? ¿Por qué cuando había aprendido a perdonarse a sí mismo?

Era horrible estar bien un momento y al siguiente asfixiándose mientras el terror le cerraba la garganta y lo paralizaba; lo único que atinaba a hacer era cubrirse el rostro e intentar respirar mientras enterraba la cabeza entre las rodillas diciéndose que no pasaba nada, que se concentrara en las cosas que podía tocar y oler, en lo que veía; que sólo era un color, sólo era un aroma, sólo era una prenda.

Milagro ayudaba, sorprendentemente sabía que cuando Dean se hacía un ovillo entonces él tenía que ir y metérsele entre las piernas para que lo pudiera abrazar y el humano se relajaba; Milagro era real, Milagro babeaba su cara y hacía pequeños ruiditos, como si ronroneara, mientras dejaba que Dean le acariciara hasta que su corazón dejaba de amenazar con explotar. El perro hacía que el miedo fuera más manejable.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no podía hacer nada hasta que haya trabajo en esos ataques repentinos porque no quería volver a paralizarse como en aquel momento así que, dado que ir al psicólogo no era una opción, se puso a investigar en internet sus síntomas y lo que podría significar, también cómo solucionarlo.

**Fobia:** _Una fobia es un trastorno de ansiedad que se caracteriza por un miedo intenso, desproporcionado e irracional, ante objetos o situaciones concretas._

Dean Winchester tenía una fobia.

Después de todo lo que le había pasado, consideraba estúpido que apenas desarrollara una fobia; ya había aclarado que tenía miedos no tan intensos y había comparado sus síntomas con los de una fobia pero había sido tan pasajero que ni siquiera le había tomado importancia porque parecía ridículo que tuviera una justo ahora que era libre.

De todas formas, ¿qué clase de fobia era la suya? ¿El miedo al silencio? No, no parecía ser así, incluso cuando aún seguía en el búnker con Sam estuvo mucho tiempo solo y en silencio y no se volvió loco, ¿era a esos colores? ¿A esos aromas? Creía que no, esta mañana se había puesto calzoncillos azules y no había entrado en pánico.

¿Qué clase de fobia era temerle tanto a una persona que cualquier cosa que la representaba te volvía loco? Y aún así ¿por qué le tenía miedo? Siempre se sintió seguro con él, incluso cuando intentó ser Dios y luego fue poseído por los Leviatanes, incluso cuando se dejó poseer por Lucifer siempre se sintió seguro a su lado, nunca le tuvo miedo y ahora siquiera pensar en el azul u oler algo que le recordaba a él le aterraba de tal manera que le paralizaba como ningún monstruo lo había hecho.

Ni el infierno le había dado tanto miedo.

Miró a Milagro a su lado que parecía a punto de echarse a dormir, tan aburrido que Dean sentía pena por él; extendió una mano y le rascó detrás de las orejas, si tan sólo pudiera rehacer el hechizo que hizo Kevin para hablar con él quizá todo sería más claro.

— ¿Tú que opinas?—preguntó haciendo que el perro moviera sus orejas en señal de que estaba escuchando— ¿Ya estoy tan dañado que ahora le tengo miedo?

Milagro ladró en respuesta pero eso no fue de mucha ayuda.

Dean suspiró, sintiendo que de nuevo comenzaba a volverse loco pero ésta vez no del miedo sino de la frustración de no comprender nada.

Y luego estaba ese pequeño pero significante dato de que él había actuado como si no conociera a Dean.

El sólo pensarlo le cortaba el aliento y sentía como si miles de agujas fueran clavadas en su corazón; el distanciamiento en sus ojos, la confusión, la mueca sin esa chispa de reconocimiento que hacía que Dean se volviera loco. Ya ni siquiera estaba el pequeño brillo que vio ese fatídico día cuando cambió el mundo de Dean antes de que se lo arrebataran.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro deseando arrancárselo, gimiendo con frustración, deseando poder hablarlo con alguien, ser capaz de hacerlo. No es que no lo intentara hablar con Sam, vaya que lo intentó después de esa noche en aquel establo, pero parecía físicamente imposible expresarlo en palabras porque entonces su garganta se cerraba y los ojos se le ponían llorosos, recordando la última vez que lo vio, las lágrimas en su rostro y la sonrisa tan brillante que nunca le había visto en una clara mueca de felicidad absoluta.

Dean no iba a confesarlo nunca pero una parte de él murió cuando desapareció.

Vaya, que hasta desearía poder hablar con Bobby, su Bobby, o con Jack, si bien el chico no entendería mucho al menos sólo lo escucharía y quizá así Dean entendiera.

Miró a Milagro a su lado, encontrando los brillantes ojos chocolatosos del perro que lo contemplaban con atención mientras sus pupila se dilataba hasta el punto de ocultar todo color.

— ¿Por qué no me recuerda?

— ¿Dean?

Ambos, perro y humano, dieron un sobresalto ante una segunda voz, Dean casi pensando que había sido Milagro el que le había respondido, mirando hacia la entrada a la pequeña sala de aquel lugar encontrando a un desgarbado muchacho rubio que miraba con preocupación a Dean de tal manera que sus ojos brillaban en una copia exacta de los que aterraban al cazador.

La respiración de Dean se entrecortó, sus manos se pusieron sudorosas y su estómago tembló como si estuviera a punto de devolver todo lo que habían comido. Jadeó ruidosamente diciéndose que debía controlarse pero aquel chico se parecía demasiado a él, tanto que sólo contemplarlo hacía que los ojos de Dean se llenaran de lágrimas y el pánico le atenazara la garganta.

—Jack—balbuceó convirtiendo sus manos en puños sobre sus piernas— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas muy ocupado.

—Un poco, sí—asintió Jack mirándolo con interés—Escuché tu plegaria, sonabas muy desesperado.

Dean dio un respingón, ¿plegaria? ¿Había estado orando sin saberlo? Joder, sí que debía de andarse con cuidado. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y al sentir la cabeza de milagro presionada contra su muslo el pánico disminuyo.

Su subconsciente sabía lo que quería así que lo había estado pidiendo, alguien con quién hablar, al menos intentar hablar mientras el otro sólo escucha y no intenta hacerle sentir mejor diciendo que estaría bien, que pasaría cuando claramente no se estaba poniendo mejor.

—Quería darte las gracias por desaparecer a los monstruos—balbuceó evitando mirar al chico, empezando por algo—Es…es más de lo que esperábamos y ahora…gracias.

—Me alegra que estén mejor—Jack sonrió de verdad, abiertamente, haciendo que Dean lo mirara de reojo antes de mirar hacia otro lado— ¿Hay algo más?

Dean sospechaba que el niño sabía qué era lo que realmente quería decirle pero no encontraba de nuevo las palabras. Siquiera el sólo hecho de pensar su nombre ponía a temblar a Dean llenándolo de la misma desesperación de aquel día cuando no pudo hacer nada, sólo se quedó ahí parado viéndolo desaparecer sin saber si realmente podía regresar.

Abrió la boca, creyendo que al fin tenía las palabras, pero la cerró segundos después tragando el nudo en su garganta, concentrándose en el calor de la cabeza de Milagro sobre su pierna, respirando profundamente, calmando su corazón mientras volvía a enumerar cosas que podía ver y tocar.

—C-Cass… ¿por qué no…?

— ¿Por qué no volvió?—Jack intentó ayudarlo así que Dean apreció el gesto asintiendo—Dijo que era lo mejor.

Eso causó el efecto contrario para Dean; había estado tranquilo, había hecho las paces consigo mismo y se había repetido que él no era odio ni ira, que si alguien como…él podía amarlo de esa manera significaba que tenía algo bueno.

Nunca habló de ese día porque las palabras que le dijo el ángel en ese momento quería mantenerlas para él, quería hacerlo suyo y aferrarse a ellas recordándose que no era malo.

Pero en ese momento sólo estaba enojando, el terror dejaba de hacerlo su esclavo pasando a la ira, a esa sensación demoledora que ardía en sus venas y le cegaba. Tanto cambió su aura que hasta Milagro se alejó de él mientras Dean sólo era capaz de mirar fijamente a Jack, como si el chico tuviera la culpa de todo.

— ¿Lo mejor para quién?—cuestionó apretando los dientes— ¿Tienes idea d-de lo mal que he estado?—su labio inferior comenzó a temblar violentamente haciendo que sus palabras salieran entrecortadas— ¡Pensé que lo había perdido!

—Él me dijo que era mejor si se quedaba conmigo—aclaró Jack, sobresaltándose un poco ante la reacción de Dean—Dijo que era hora de que tuvieran una vida lejos de lo sobrenatural y yo…

— ¿Tú qué?—gruñó el mayor sintiendo cómo las lágrimas de rabia iban deslizándose sobre su rostro.

—Sólo quería tener a mis papás—admitió mirando hacia abajo—Mamá y Cass están conmigo ahora y…y tú ni siquiera…tú tratas tan mal a Cass que pensé que no habría problema.

Se sintió como volver a sentir el peso del mundo en su espalda, ese aplastante peso que le impedía moverse mientras el alma de Dean se iba de su cuerpo y su corazón caía hasta sus pies.

La ira se apagó tan pronto como Jack terminó de hablar y de nuevo el miedo volvió a envolverlo, lo hizo temblar de arriba abajo como una hoja y ese molesto sudor frío le recorrió la espalda.

Respirar era tan difícil, sintiéndose paralizado sin saber cómo proceder, cómo reaccionar ante lo veraces que eran las palabras de Jack porque dolía que fuera cierto; había querido convencerse de que lo que le hizo a Castiel no era su culpa, no del todo, que sólo era el papel que le dieron a interpretar, queriendo aislarlo tanto hasta que el odio fuera su único móvil y no pudiera hacer nada salvo destruir todo lo que le importaba.

Se dijo que lo que tuvo con él sólo fue daño colateral de las decisiones de otros pero ¿y si no? ¿Y si era él y sólo él?

_—Sé cómo te ves a ti mismo, Dean. Te ves de la misma manera que nuestros enemigos te ven; eres destructivo y estás enojado y estás roto. Eres…el “instrumento romo de papá” y piensas que el odio y la ira es lo que te impulsa. Eso es lo que eres._

_“—No lo es, y todos los que te conocen lo ven. Todo lo que has hecho, lo bueno y lo malo, lo has hecho por amor._

Dean miró sus manos volviendo a sentir que las lágrimas caían por su rostro hasta impactas sobre ellas, pareciendo estúpido llorar ahora pero, si era honesto, era la primera vez en semanas que se permitía recordar a conciencia ese día.

Ese día donde Dean se dio cuenta que no era el cáncer sino el amor.

Siempre pensando que las cosas eran blanco y negro dentro de él, que sólo vería sus sueños alejarse mientras él se quedaba atrás sin lograr ponerse a la par de los demás porque parecía imposible avanzar, sintiéndose tan pesado que no podía moverse y, aún así, hubo quién se mantuvo junto a él, incluso cuando se ponía feo, incluso cuando Dean los echaba.

— ¿Por eso te pidió que me borraras de sus recuerdos?—cuestionó, temiendo de la respuesta.

—No hice tal cosa.

Después de eso Dean no recuerda mucho, cree que se echó a llorar y le dijo a Jack del miedo que tenía, cree que sólo se abrazó a Milagro y le pidió que lo trajera de vuelta, o al menos lo intentó.

Sólo recordaba que Castiel decidió alejarse de ellos para que tuvieran su vida sin darle oportunidad a Dean de decirle que él era la nueva oportunidad que quería tomar.

…

Le lanzaba una pelota a Milagro; el día era azul y claro, el tipo de días que nunca disfrutó. Tenía planeado visitar a Jody y las chicas pronto, sólo para tener algo que hacer, preguntándose cómo se las estaría ingeniando Claire con eso de que no hubiera monstruos.

Habían pasado meses enteros desde la visita de Jack y Dean había reducido sus ataques a rara la ocasión, sólo si de verdad se encontraba de frente con algo que le pertenecía al ángel como la cinta que le había hecho, la última vez que la vio estuvo aferrado a Milagro durante cinco minutos enteros.

Sentía que estaba mejor; trabajaba en su fobia por una guía en internet y algunas sesiones en el psicólogo local, claro que hablarlo aún era difícil pero Dean se las había ingeniado para expresarse sin que lo declararan como trastornado.

Haber pedido ayuda era lo extraño pero Dean quería hacerlo mejor porque sólo así podía estar frente a Castiel de nuevo, ¿cuándo? No lo sabe, en realidad el psicólogo le había dicho que tenía que hablar con esa persona y decirle lo que temió no decirle porque de ahí partía su miedo y para mejorar tenía que enfrentarlo.

Le tenía miedo a Cass porque lo perdió sin que pudiera hacer algo; porque él fue la causa de que se lo llevaran. La felicidad de Castiel había sido decirle que lo amaba a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, de todo lo que le gritó y de las veces que lo echó, lo amaba a pesar de haberlo usado como saco de boxeo y eso le había costado, llevándoselo y haciendo que Dean pensara que nunca tendría la oportunidad de decirle cómo se sentía.

Tenía miedo de Cass porque fue Dean la causa de la muerte así que su cerebro reaccionaba de manera negativa a cualquier cosa relacionada como el ángel, causándole un terror profundo para que Dean se alejara, como una alarma de supervivencia. Si Dean temía acercarse a Cass entonces él estaría a salvo.

— ¿Sabes? La única cosa que quería también era la única cosa que no podía tener—habló a la nada mientras seguía lanzándole la pelota al perro—Quería una vida, un sofá favorito, un trabajo normal, una hora de la cena y un lado de la cama pero me repetía que eso no era para mí, que eso se lo había ganado Sam, no yo.

En esta ocasión, cuando tomó la pelota que Milagro le trajo, la arrojó tan fuerte que se perdió entre los árboles antes de que el perro la siguiera con gusto.

—Si todo lo que hago es por amor, ¿entonces por qué no volviste?—gruñó con un nudo en la garganta— ¿Por qué no me diste la oportunidad de decirte que tú eras la luz en la oscuridad que fue mi vida durante años? Fuiste luz incluso cuando estaba envuelto por Amara…dijiste que cuando todos se hubieran ido tú seguirías aquí—el llanto volvió pero Dean ya no sabía si era por la sensación de pérdida o la ira—No dejas a las personas que amas, ángel idiota.

Se llevó la mano al rostro limpiándose el llanto, apretando el tabique de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar, recordando los ejercicios de respiración y que de nada servía enojarse, de nada servía volver a ponerse tan mal como al principio si ya había recorrido un largo camino.

Suspiró y miró en dirección a donde Milagro había desaparecido, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo todas las alarmas encenderse dentro de él al notar que el perro había tardado demasiado en regresar.

Milagro era algo que Dean sentía como suyo, algo que le pertenecía y que nadie podía quitarle; el lazo que había desarrollado con el perro era tan único como el de un amo y su mascota, los dos comprendiéndose sin la necesidad de palabras, haciendo todo juntos y estando ahí cuando las cosas se ponían terriblemente mal. Con Milagro a su lado, Dean sentía que pertenecía a algo, que al fin tenía una cosa que nadie iba a quitarle y que siempre se iba a mantener fiel a él.

Perderlo por un descuido suyo no estaba en sus planes.

Por instinto se echó a correr hacia los árboles olvidando que ahora no cargaba armas en el bolsillo trasero en caso de necesitarlas, si era honesto no recordaba haber traído armas en el impala desde que dejó el bunker si, a fin de cuentas, ya no iba a necesitarlas porque ya no había nada que temer.

Se tropezó varias veces con algunos helechos y se raspó las palmas de la mano cuando intentó sujetarse a los troncos para no caer de bruces pero siguió corriendo llamando a gritos al perro, ¿y si se cayó en el lago y no sabía nadar? ¿Y si quedó atrapado en una trampa de caza? Dean había visto varias cuando salieron a recorrer a los alrededores que tuvo que quitar con cuidado, ¿qué haría si perdía a Milagro?

Se obligó a calmarse; salió a tropezones de entre los árboles topando de cara con la hermosa vista que era aquel lago de aguas grisáceas con los débiles rayos del sol creando un arcoíris en su superficie y allá a lo lejos las montañas silenciosas enmarcaban el cuadro, cubiertas por esponjosas nubes que las hacían parecer borrosas.

Jadeó ruidosamente antes de que un ladrido resonara por el lugar y Dean sintiera que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Respiró profundamente antes de que el perro impactara contra sus piernas y Dean lo abrazara.

— ¡Te he dicho que no te alejes demasiado!—lo regañó tomando la cabeza del canino entre sus manos y mirándolo fijamente— ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!—gruñó antes de volver a abrazarlo—No puedes irte tú también.

Milagro ladró feliz, ignorando abiertamente el regaño que estaba recibiendo, meneando la cola de un lado a otro de manera juguetona antes de alejarse de Dean y comenzar a correr y a dar vueltas hacia donde había estado. Era un baile que Dean nombró “el baile del baño” ya que el perro solía dar saltos y vueltas mientras jadeaba y ladraba para que Dean le abriera la puerta y pudiera salir a orinar.

Claro que en el espacio geográfico que estaban parecía estúpido que quisiera el permiso de Dean para ir a orinar.

—Dean.

Por un segundo, sólo un segundo, pensó que era Milagro quien le hablaba.

Su corazón se saltó un latido y su estómago cayó hasta sus pies cuando logró ver quién lo llamaba, a punto de paralizarse del miedo, con esa sensación de asfixia atenazando su garganta y sus manos sudando.

Sentía el sentido de supervivencia volverse a activar, gritándole que huyera, que estaba en peligro, que aquello era malo y debía alejarse pero Dean sabía que no iba a pasarle nada malo, que todo el miedo que sentía estaba en su cabeza y en las ideas de mierda que se creyó durante años.

_—Todo lo que has hecho, lo bueno y lo malo, lo has hecho por amor._

Abrió la boca y aspiró bruscamente el aire llenando sus pulmones antes de soltarlo.

Cuando el miedo desapareció lo remplazó demasiado fácil la ira y Dean se aferró a ella porque habían sido años enteros sintiendo que era mejor sentirse enojado que aterrado.

— ¡Eres un idiota!—explotó contra el pelinegro frente a él atreviéndose a dar temblorosos pasos en su dirección— ¡Un maldito idiota! ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que la he pasado? ¿Siquiera te importa? ¿Qué era esa mierda de que era mejor así?

Castiel se sobresaltó por el repentino ataque de Dean, preguntándose entonces si lo que escuchó en sus plegarias era cierto o sólo una manera de atraerlo. Parecía que quisiera dispararle como el día en que lo conoció, incluso el cazador se palmeó los bolsillos buscando el arma que no llevaba.

— ¡Milagro, ven aquí!—le gritó al perro al ver que se quedaba junto a Castiel.

El pobre Milagro, que sólo había encontrado lo que Dean quería, agachó las orejas y se dirigió hacia él con la cola entre las patas.

—Dean, deja te…

— ¡No!—gritó Dean interrumpiéndolo, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas—Pensé que habías desaparecido para siempre, pensé que no te volvería ver y luego apareciste en ese maldito establo y parecías no reconocerme y se puso peor—lo señaló acusadoramente y Cass se removió inquieto— ¿Con qué derecho me dices que me amas y luego desapareces para no volver? ¡¿Con qué maldito derecho dices eso y nunca me das la oportunidad de responder algo?!

—No tenías que responder nada—intentó calmarlo Cass.

Dean se tomó un momento para respirar, recordándose que no era ira, que él era más que eso, que no debía dejarse manejar por los sentimientos negativos y tenía que respirar profundo porque, si no, diría cosas que realmente no sentía y todo se arruinaría.

Inhaló y exhaló, agradeciendo la ventisca fresca del lago, y luego se acercó a Castiel decidido a enfrentar su miedo, dándole nombre al azul que tanto pavor le causó porque era el azul de sus ojos, el aroma del impala ya no lo volvía loco porque era el aroma de su gabardina. Castiel. Castiel. Castiel.

—Tengo una fobia—aclaró Dean una vez que estuvo tranquilo, sobresaltando al hombre frente a él—Me paralizo, me pongo a llorar y a temblar, mis manos sudan. Es todo un desastre, ¿tú sabes lo que es una fobia?

—Es un miedo profundo, ¿no?—respondió el ángel, confuso.

—Sí, es un miedo tal que te paraliza por completo y no puedes hacer nada salvo gritar internamente para que alguien te ayude—Dean estaba tan cerca que podía verse reflejado en las pupilas del pelinegro—No sabía a qué le tenía tanto miedo. Cuando veía el cielo azul me entraban temblores, cuando entraba en Baby y la olía casi me hacía llorar, casi cambio mi auto, ¿comprendes lo grave de las cosas?—Castiel, aún sin comprender, asintió.

“—N-ni siquiera podía pensar en ti sin hacerme un ovillo—admitió sintiendo sus dientes castañear—No podía ni escuchar tu nombre antes de que el pánico me dominara y me hiciera llorar y c-cuando te vi ahí y tú fingiste no conocerme…

—Quería que al fin tuvieras una vida normal—admitió Cass sonando tan triste como Dean se había sentido todo éste tiempo—Sin nada sobrenatural que pudiera lastimarte. Yo sólo quería que tuvieras una familia.

— ¿Y se te ocurrió, idiota, que quizá te querría en esa familia?—gruñó apretando los puños.

Volvió a respirar profundamente, sintiendo cómo su vista se nublaba con las lágrimas que luchaba por contener, repitiendo lo que el psicólogo le dijo.

Para superar su miedo primero debía de enfrentarlo; no iba a ser fácil, en realidad las ganas de huir hacían temblar sus piernas, pero tenía que mirarlo a la cara, decirle todo lo que tuviera para decir, y después sería lo que fuera, así Dean podría manejar mejor su ansiedad cuando pensaba en él o cuando veía algo que se lo recordara.

Si de verdad quería seguir adelante, quería ser mejor de lo que le hicieron creer que era. Si de verdad al fin quería vivir la vida que siempre soñó, tenía que hacer aquello.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, calmándose, antes de mirarlo a los ojos, sintiendo la sangre correr por sus oídos de forma ensordecedora.

—S-siempre quise lo que no pude tener—comenzó haciendo que Castiel se sobresaltara—La vida tranquila, la familia, la casa con la cerca blanca…a ti—admitió con voz temblorosa—Eras algo que no podía tener, d-duré demasiado tiempo odiándome a mí mismo y convenciéndome que no te merecía.

—Dean, no tienes…

—Déjame terminar—pidió amablemente, aclarándose la garganta—E-entonces dijiste todo eso y yo sólo no podía asimilarlo. Te estaba perdiendo, estabas diciendo que decirme que me amas te hacía feliz y de pronto ya no estabas y-y yo tenía que ir afuera a enfrentar el problema que aún no terminaba que ni siquiera pude darme un momento para asimilar que no ibas a volver.

“—Y encontré a Milagro—detrás de él sonó un ladrido que le hizo sonreír con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—Después de perderte lo encontré y lo llamé así porque creí que las cosas estarían bien y entonces Chuck se lo llevó y yo sólo…necesitaba algo.

“—Y cuando Lucifer me hizo creer que habías vuelto…

Sollozó, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, recordando la sensación que aplastó su corazón cuando abrió la puerta y no era él quién esperaba, sintiendo todas sus ilusiones irse por el desagüe asimilando, un poco, que Cass realmente no iba a volver.

—No me dieron la oportunidad de pensar en lo que dijiste—admitió suspirando, cuadrando los hombros intentando relajarse—Y cuando terminó tú no volviste y ahora n-no sé qué hacer con todo lo que me pasa—se rió entre sollozos—Cass, no hay nadie moviendo los hilos, somos libres, tan libres que tengo una fobia y eres tú—sacudió la cabeza mientras Castiel le miraba con interés—Te tengo miedo, a todo lo relacionado contigo, porque por mí te fuiste y-y si estoy contigo entonces quizá te vuelva a perder y ahora que lo sé me volvería loco.

Sonrió abiertamente con el rostro empapado en las lágrimas que fueron en su contra siendo derramadas, con sus ojos brillando en un sentimiento que siempre estuvo ahí opacado por todo lo demás, permitiéndose respirar con profundidad diciéndose que eso, lo que decía, lo que sentía, era suyo y de nadie más.

Nunca más sería un personaje a interpretar. En ese momento sólo era Dean.

—Tú también me cambiaste, Cass—declaró sonriendo—También te amo.

Castiel no reaccionó al instante, aún asimilando las palabras de Dean, sorprendiéndose de que fuera tan expresivo ahora pero recordándose que ahora ya no había un guión, ya no debía de temer en ser él, ya sólo se trataba de ellos.

Sentimientos, decisiones, lágrimas y pesares, miedos, todo eso era suyo ahora y no provenía de alguien más, ya no eran personajes interpretando un papel hacia un público en espera de que baje el telón, ya no era títeres. Eran libres.

Cuando el peso de la declaración de Dean se asentó dentro de él no le quedó de otra más que imitar la sonrisa llorosa del cazador, ambos soltándose riendo de lo ridículo que parecía el momento, mirándose a los ojos, verde contra azul, de la misma manera en que la copa de los árboles eran recortadas contra el cielo tan infinito, luciendo tan cerca pero tan lejos, como si pudieran acariciarlo con sus hojas.

—Lo creas o no estoy cagado del miedo ahora—admitió Dean entre risas sin molestarse en limpiar su rostro—Estoy tomando algo así como terapia porque no quiero tenerte miedo, Cass.

— ¿Algo así?

—Bueno, no creo que cuente como terapia si no cuento todos los detalles—ambos rieron—Cass…no eres un hermano para mí, espero que lo entiendas.

Cass frunció el ceño un momento antes de que comprendiera lo que Dean intentaba decir, sonriendo débilmente mientras sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas se teñían de rojo.

—Yo nunca te vi como un hermano, Dean, ya tengo muchos—ambos rieron—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, ¿lo sabes? Jack me necesita.

Dean apretó los labios pero ya no había enojo sino comprensión, haciéndole tragar con fuerza el nudo en su garganta; si bien ahora los ángeles también eran libres, Dean no esperaba que le eligiera sobre Jack, era su hijo después de todo.

—Supongo que las relaciones a distancia no suenan tan mal—murmuró pensativo evitando mirarlo—Podría esperarte.

—Te perderás la vida por la que tanto has luchado.

Dean miró a Milagro, que estaba demasiado entretenido mordisqueando su pelota; miró a su alrededor sintiendo la tranquilidad del lugar, la brisa fresca proveniente de las montañas, escuchando el susurro de los árboles al mecerse por el viento.

Planeaba tomar capacitaciones para rescatista apenas se deshiciera de su fobia, claro que llevaría a Milagro con él, de momento tenía un pequeño trabajo en un taller del pueblo más cercano así que ya no usaba tarjetas falsas…bueno, sólo para pagar la cabaña. Tenía un programa favorito en la televisión, una hora de la comida y hablaba con Sam por teléfono cada tres días. Incluso salía a jugar con Milagro al parque.

—Ya tengo la vida que he querido—aclaró Dean con una sonrisa—Sólo faltabas tú—Cass sonrió—No voy a pedirte que te quedes, comprendo que Jack te necesita y, vamos, ese chico apenas si sabe escribir—rió haciendo reír a Cass también—P-pero podrías internarlo, ¿no? ¿La relación a distancia?

Castiel pareció pensarlo un segundo antes de asentir y atreverse a abrazar a Dean haciendo que el cazador suspirara, relajándose contra él, derritiéndose en sus brazos mientras lo apretaba con fuerza y enterraba la nariz en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, aferrándose a él temiendo perderlo.

Y por un momento le pareció ver el brillo de un arcoíris provenir de Cass.

Acarició su nuca, se atrevió a besarle la mejilla sin apartarse, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, mirando fijamente detrás del diciéndose que todo el tiempo había necesitado eso. Un abrazo; no era uno como los de Sam, éste era diferente porque consolaba más allá de la compañía de un niño solitario, porque le pertenecía a Dean de maneras que no le pertenecía Sam.

Siempre amó a su hermano porque así tenía que ser y Dean nunca se cuestionó nada, ni siquiera pensó en no hacerlo; Sammy fue su mundo durante mucho tiempo y no requirió sacrificio alguno, al menos él nunca lo sintió así y si alguna vez tuvo un reproche por tener que cuidar a Sam fue hacia sus padres, por otorgarle responsabilidades que no le correspondían haciéndolo madurar demasiado pronto.

Sin embargo, el amor que tenía con Cass era realmente auténtico porque ni siquiera Chuck lo había escrito; su amor iba más allá de los límites establecidos, más allá del propio Dios, rompiendo cualquier barrera de lo prescrito y volviéndose algo realmente suyo. Nadie escribió de ellos, nadie los plantó en sus corazones, sólo fue algo que sucedió.

—Pensé que no volverías—susurró Dean sin apartarse, mirando el paisaje detrás de Cass—Que realmente te había perdido.

—Tú corres hacia mí, yo corro hacia ti—respondió Castiel apretándolo con fuerza—Somos un catástrofe destinado a ocurrir.

Dean sonrió volviendo a ocultar la nariz en Cass, presionándola contra su gabardina.

—No digas catástrofe—lo riñó—Sólo somos algo destinado a ocurrir—apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, sintiéndose cálido de pronto— ¿Hemos terminado?

Castiel miró a Milagro con diversión, viendo al perro revolverse en la tierra mientras sacaba la lengua y los miraba divertido, como si estuviera disfrutando de lo lindo el momento y Cass sintió que aquello era realmente más de lo que se imaginó que sucedería.

Jack había cumplido su promesa.

—Hemos terminado—asintió Castiel recargando la barbilla sobre el hombro de Dean.

— ¿Está bien?

—Todo está bien—aseguró Castiel—Te prometo que no volverás a sufrir.

Con esa suave promesa Dean dejó de sentirse aterrado, aún con un poco de miedo anidando en su corazón pero ya no tanto.

Dean Winchester tenía una fobia; nacía a partir de ver al ángel que amaba ser tragado por una identidad cósmica después de decirle que le amaba haciendo que Dean temiera estar cerca de algo que se lo recordara porque relacionaba que él era la causa por la que ya no estaba. Su psicólogo le había dado un nombre científico pero sonaba tan raro que Dean ya no lo recordaba.

Dean, después de todo lo que había pasado, tenía algo tan normal como una fobia y él la llamaba Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! De nuevo, una disculpa si se me fue un error de dedo, me tomó 3 días hacer esto y espero que haya valido la pena, creo que estoy satisfecha con el resultado.
> 
> los tqm, tomen awita c:


End file.
